Eternal Spirit
by WitchHunterAmon
Summary: After the Factory is destroyed, Robin and Amon are dead. Period. But is there any chance they can still be alive? Is there any hope? The rest of the STN-J wonders the same thing.


**Eternal Spirit**

After the Factory is destroyed, Robin and Amon are dead. Period. But is there any chance they can still be alive? Is there any hope? The rest of the STN-J wonders the same thing.

A/n #1: It's my second WHR fanfic, so be nice please.

A/n #2: The story is told after Time to Tell.

A/n #3: This chapter is told in Sakaki's point-of-view, but the rest may be told by other characters if I decide. I might change my mind.

A/n #4 Rating just to be safe. I don't know whether I'm really going to add anything PG-13, but just in case.

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin or any related titles, even though I doubt anyone would sue me as it is assumed that I wouldn't own anything by writing on this site.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly walked the grounds of reconstruction. I have never seen anything so hideous in my entire life. Hunting witches, firing guns with Orbo bullets. That was all just small play. This was much more than that. This was real.

The entire grounds of the accidents lay in ruin. The Factory was defeated, but at a price. We had lost our 2 best hunters.

"Sakaki," it was Doujima. She had been appalled by the explosion as well. " Don't worry Sakaki. We'll find them and when we do, we can go back to normal." I wish I could believe her, but somehow I just couldn't. Even if we HAD found them, nothing could ever be the same. All of this had been a crazy week. Between getting attacked by the Factory, having Karasuma actually kidnapped by the Factory, and Michael finally come out of the STN-J, everything was turning upside-down.

"It's getting late, Sakaki." I checked my watch. It read 4:27 a.m. "Yeah, you can go if you want. I think I'm gonna stay here for a while."

"Sakaki, we're all worried about them. I'm deathly worried about them and I'm afraid that they might be." She stopped, "Look, we can't just stay here forever, Sakaki."

She had been right, but I couldn't just do something else. These were my friends we were talking about, not just ordinary witches. "Don't worry. I'll be at the office later."

Doujima quickly left, and I was alone. The cold night air had left me gasping for breath. Though I had been wearing my STN-J black jacket, and blue jeans, I could still feel everything go through my veins.

4:27 had quickly become 5:06 when I checked my watch the next time. There had still not been signs of the two. I waited for another thirty minutes, then decided to go back to the office. I couldn't stand being at the site any longer. It had grown from shocking to gruesome in my four hours of being on the grounds. I went to where I had parked my motorcycle, and left the Factory, or what had been left of it.

As I drove to the office, my mind wandered. I couldn't help but think about Robin and Amon. Although it had been a while since I had last seen them, over two days, each of their faces was still fresh in my mind. Amon's jet black hair. Robin's bright green eyes. Each of their features stood in my head since I had left.

I had finally reached the office when I noticed Karasuma had been missing too. I had seen her following the explosion, but I still wondered where she had been.

"Karasuma went to the Factory," said Chief Kosaka.

"Hmmm?"

"I noticed you looking around for her," said he. "Don't worry. Go ahead and go there if you want. I don't think there's anything really important that we need to have done. Besides, I rather have you there moping than here. "

I rushed out of the STN-J. It was then that I knew what I had to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All done for Chapter 1. Please, please review. Again, this is only my second fan fiction in story format, so I would greatly appreciate some feedback.


End file.
